


Pick-Up Lines -- Willow/Wesley style

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Wesley gets wasted. Willow gets hit on.





	Pick-Up Lines -- Willow/Wesley style

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Willow and Wesley belong to Joss Whedon.

Wesley was about three shots of tequila away from passing out. He   
needed to get Virgina off his mind. So he came to Caritas to drink   
his sorrows away.

That's when something caught his attention. Or, more accuratly,   
someone. To be even more precise, two someones.

One is his friend and colegue, Cordelia Chase. She was escorting a   
young, vibrant redhead around. 

With closer inspection, Wesley could tell who the other person is.   
{Hey, I know he's three sheets to the wind. But who's telling the   
story here?) Willow Rosenburg.

He had not seen her since two years ago. He noticed that Willow had   
grown out very nicely. Instead of the young teenager he met, now   
stood a very grown up woman.

Wes decided to use some pick-up lines from Oxford. He dragged himself   
over to where Willow sat. "Hey there, Red." He said extremely   
intoxicated.

Willow turned to see Wesley grinning at her. "Oh. Hello, Wesley.   
Cordy told me that she and Angel work for you." She smiled at the ex-  
Watcher. Willow was so perky, she didn't notice that her companion is   
drunk.

Wesley just thought of something. "Willow? Wanna play a game?" He   
asked somewhat flirtingly.

The Wiccan felt a blush coming on. "What kind of game, Wesley?" She   
asked timidly.

Wesley stared at her like a lion ready to strike. "Why, love, a game   
of pick-up lines." The Brit answered with tequila on his breath.

Willow was shocked by Wesley's forwardness. ~Pick-up lines? Oh, why   
not?~ Willow nodded. "Sure, Wesley. There's no harm in a few pick-up   
lines." She responded.

Wes started off. "Do you have any Irish in you?" He asked.

Willow answered truthfully. "Yes, yes I do." She said recalling that   
her great-grand mother is from Ireland.

He nodded. "Well, what about any English? Do you have any English in   
you, Willow?" He asked lamely.

Willow trumbled. "No. I don't have any English in me." She stuttered.

Wesley now stood face-to-face to Willow. "Would you like any?" He   
asked in return.

By now Willow's blush could be visably seen by all. Willow just   
thought of one. "You can see that I blush easily. Would you like to   
see how far it goes?" She replied. ~You know something, I kinda like   
this.~ She thought happily.

Wesley had a look of shock on his face. ~Willow can be very forward   
when she puts her mind to it. But then, so can I.~ He thought   
lustifully. He thought of his next line. "I have a way of telling if   
you are a natural red-head. It involves you, me and a night   
together." He said at the top of his mind.

Willow nearly gasped. "I eat both vegatables and meat. So can I munch   
on you cucumber. Or would you prefer for me to nibble on your   
sausage." She smirked at him.

Wesley thought some more on their discussion. "They say that a soul   
is composed of two people made for eachother. Want to test that   
theory?" He asked slyly.

Willow remembered what Cordy once told her. "I have an 'F', a 'C' and   
a 'K'. All I need is 'U'." Willow was proud that she managed to keep   
a straight face.

Wesley nearly spat out the liquor in his mouth. "I have lost my way   
home. Can stay the night?" Wes nearly let out a chuckle.

Willow's eyes went as big as saucers. "I've lost my phone number. May   
I have your's?" She asked.

By now the two had a new visitor. Cordelia.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The seeress shrieked.

Willow and Wesley just shrugged. "Just a little pick-up line game."   
Willow answered non-chalantantly.


End file.
